


Love Study

by Okami01



Series: ShuMako Week 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Makoto feels desperately out of her element as Akira's girlfriend and isn't sure what to do about that. Prompt 1 for ShuMako Week - Study Partners/ confessions
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuMako Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601641
Kudos: 21





	Love Study

It wasn't abnormal for Makoto to go over to La Blanc to study. It wasn't abnormal to study together in the library. Only now, when she went over to La Blanc it wasn't everyone over there. Some times it was just her and Akira. She didn't mind, they were dating after all. 

Yet all of this, romantic affection was so foreign to her. Her grades were hardly in trouble. Only now she had problems at times when she wasn't studying. In those little moments when her mind wasn't focused on anything in particular. 

Because it was in those moments that she thought of Akira. 

And not things like how the exploration of momentous was going. Not how his grades had improved or what his fighting style was like. Not practical things at all.   
No. Makoto. For the last couple of weeks, had only thought of holding hands with Akira. Of kissing him.   
Normal boyfriend-girlfriend things. And yet, it was all so embarrassing and out of her depth. There was no material to study. Or rather there was but the things she'd have to go to acquire them… was it really worth the risk? Her sister was barely home but it was all she needed to see some romance self-help guides. Shivers went down her spine thinking of the possible interrogation.   
Why wasn't she focusing all her time on her studies? How well did she really know this boy? Who was he?   
It wasn't worth the risk. 

Though Akira was. But the more time she spent weighing her options the crazier it drove her.   
Asking others for advice was a solid option. Though Ann wasn't dating anyone and Futaba didn't have much to share on that subject either. There was Eiko but she'd recently suffered a terrible breakup.

The only option left was to study with the subject of her affection. Makoto glowered at herself in the mirror as she went to leave for the day. She wasn't romantic at all.

She daydreamed about Akira the entire way over to La Blanc.   
Her textbooks in her backpack grounded her back in reality.   
And before she knows it she's sitting at one of the tables across from Akira. Books across the surface.   
Akira twirls a pencil around in his fingers. She thinks about his hands twisting around her like that. Supposing, in her mind that it all sounds terribly unromantic. 

She can feel the blush creep up on her face regardless. Blushing and then scowling down at a complicated math problem. Solving it as quickly as she can. 

" Hey," Akira says. When Makoto looks up right next to her, not across the table. She nearly jumps.   
" Are you alright?" He asks, smiling a little bit, his dark eyes piercing through her.   
" Ah l- yes?" She replies not so confidently. Any other subject and she'd be fine. And she had been fine before until she realized how terribly out of her own dept in all of this. 

" There's a test," she lies. Though it isn't exactly. There's always a test or a quiz or a Phantom Thief problem to worry about.

" Can I help?"

Akira sits and takes his hand out of his pocket. He places his hand on her own. Easing the pencil from her fingers. 

" Ah, um…. Yes, I suppose you can." She pinches the edge of her skirt. Casual wear that reminds her somehow, that the two of them are much more than two students who attend the same school.   
She breaths in. When she's this close to Akira she can smell his scent. Coffee. That's probably creepy too.   
Finally, she works up the nerve to ask. " Are you really happy… with me being your girlfriend?"

His eyes widen and a blush creeps over his face as well. This close to him, she can feel his heart beating rapidly. " Of course. I wanted you to be my girlfriend before we started to pretend to date."   
He rubs the back of his neck and shrugs. " I love you…I'm more than happy. I think you're perfect." His smile quirks into more of a smirk. "And just like anything else, we can study and get better at it." 

They stare at each other for a moment because Makoto's forgotten how to speak. " I… I love you too."

He closes the distance between the two of them. Their lips meet and Makoto lets out a pleased moan before tentatively pressing her tongue forward.   
She still isn't sure if she's doing things the right way or not. It doesn't seem to matter to Akira, it doesn't matter to Makoto. They're both happy and isn't that enough? She thinks it is.

Their bodies melt into one another. Arms wrapped around each other's waists. Lewd moaning and sucking.   
Somehow, Makoto ends up in Akira's lap. 

She pants and says in what she hopes is a seductive tone of voice, " Maybe we should go upstairs?"

Akira's voice is husker then normal. His pupils dilate. A half surprised smile on his face. She must be doing something right. " That sounds like a good idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ShuMako Week everyone! Thanks for reading! This week totally snuck up on me but I'm gonna try to write some stuff for it. :)


End file.
